Just A Piece Of Paper
by ThatsSoSuiteLifeOf-iCarly
Summary: To everyone else, it was just a small insignificant piece of paper. To Kurt, it meant the world. – A Kurt-Focused One Shot – Please R/R! -


**Just A Piece Of Paper**

**To everyone else, it was just a small insignificant piece of paper. To Kurt, it meant the world. – A Kurt-Focused One Shot – Please R/R! -**

* * *

The crunched up folded piece of paper fell to the ground, in a way that was perfectly fitting for a slow motion movie scene.

It landed face down and was blown around the corridor by the fast-moving feet of the students of McKinley making their way to class.

It was insignificant for most.

...Just a failed exam or a note passed between two teenage lovers during class.

For Kurt, it meant the world.

That folded crunched up piece of paper, now even more crunched up and marked with dirty footprints, was his lifeline.

The one thing that kept him alive in his school full of bullies and homophobes.

The thing that he held closest to his heart was now being trampled upon like it was nothing.

Kurt watched in horror as a single small tear was created in the corner, the pressure created by the black converse it was trampled on by was a bit too much for the crumpled piece of paper.

Kurt set off, leaving his almost empty school bag underneath his open locker, and chased after the paper, pushing through the crowd of students who all seemed to be going in the opposite direction to him.

The piece of paper blew into the air; the image imprinted upon it now marked with creases and faded colours.

The creases, in some ways, represented Kurt's heart.

Bit by bit, his heart broke. The wear and tear created over the years of his life; his mother's death, his failed friendships, romances and everything in-between all created a crease in his heart, now all represented by a crease in the paper.

His paper.

His lifeline.

His everything.

His heart sank even further as he watched yet another tear being created in that small piece of paper.

He remembers the day he first laid eyes on it.

How every word, every letter, every pixel on the small thing raised his spirits slightly.

...because that's all it was.

A thing.

A small, useless thing.

A small, useless thing that just happened to mean everything to Kurt.

If only they knew that.

If only they knew that every single step they made on top of the piece of paper, every single crease they created, all left a mark on Kurt's heart.

If only...

If only Finn knew that when that word left his mouth, that one _terrible_ word, it became a crease on Kurt's heart; a crease on his piece of paper.

If only Sam knew that one moment he decided against singing a duet with Kurt that it would leave a mark, a small crease that would inadvertently lead to a bigger one.

If only Blaine, the boy he loved with all his heart, knew that their friendship; their perfect friendship; would only lead to heartbreak for Kurt.

Kurt runs faster and pushes harder through the crowd as he gets closer and closer to the piece of paper.

Finally, someone reaches down and picks up the piece of paper off the dirty school hallway floor.

Kurt runs towards the boy. However, his smile of relief soon turns to a face of pure sadness as the boy's identity is revealed.

Karofsky.

The biggest crease; the biggest tear.

The bully walks slowly towards his victim as the school bell rings and the hallway empties.

Kurt reaches towards the paper, which encourages Karofsky to reach his hand towards the ceiling, forcing the paper out of Kurt's reach.

Kurt jumps up, trying to retrieve the piece of paper, but fails.

A smirk plays out on Karofsky face as he shoves the paper right in Kurt's face and forces him to watch as he tears the paper in two and crumples into a ball in his fist.

His smirk growing even bigger, he places the ball of paper into Kurt's hand and walks away...making sure to bump Kurt harshly in the shoulder as he passes him.

A single tear escapes Kurt's left eye as he unravels the ball of paper and places the two pieces side by side in his hands.

The words, COURAGE, were written using newspaper clippings with a picture of Blaine, stuck on the paper using craft glue, torn in two on top of it.

Kurt places the two pieces to his heart and lets the tears flow freely.

A realization reaches Kurt's mind.

A roll of sticky tape could stick the two crumpled pieces back together.

Everything can be repaired.

He looks at the two pieces of paper once again.

A small smile reaches Kurt's lips as a tear drop wets the corner of the left piece.

Even Kurt, his broken heart and his broken life, can be fixed.

He chuckles at the insignificance of the small piece of paper before walking back to his locker, placing the two pieces carefully in his bag, closing the locker and walking away.

He hugs himself tightly as he walks to class and keeps his head low.

Kurt, though broken, can be whole once again.

* * *

**Yeah...I don't know.**

**Please let me know how I went.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
